lost_causefandomcom-20200213-history
Atemu Sennen
' Name:' Atemu “Yami” Sennen Age: (Actually over 5000) looks 17 or 18 Gender: Male Country of Origin: Egypt Personality: Generally calm and collected among normal people. Is rather likable. Can get very angry, to the point of being nearly murderous, but only around his friends whom live with him. Sometimes comes off as arrogant, but is actually very caring and a really good person. History: Atemu was originally a pharaoh in Egypt 5000 years ago. His father started a game with magic that nearly destroyed the world. To defeat the great evil Yami had to use his name in a spell to seal it away, also sealing himself. He erased his own memories and had his name erased from all records to prevent anybody from ever releaseing the evil. His soul was trapped in the Millenium Puzzle. 5000 years later a boy named Yugi came into possession of the puzzle and put it together. The pharaoh would then take possession of his body when he would play a card game called Duel Monsters. It took him a while but Yugi eventually figured out that Yami was an ancient spirit instead of a personality disorder. Yugi helped Yami to recover his memories over the course of 4 years. In that time they became very close. In the end Yami got his memories back after playing a shadow RPG with Bakura, who turned out to actually be the evil that Yami sealed away. During the RPG he once again defeated the evil found out his name: Atemu. Now that the world was safe and he had his memories back it was time for him to move on to the after life, but for him to do this he needed to have a ceremonial duel, in which Yugi and him would duel and if Yugi defeated him he’d be able to move on. In the end he went to the Afterlife with his friends and Yugi was able to live a normal life once more. (Ok… Here’s where we pick up…) Upon Yugi’s start of high school Atemu returns. The Egyptian gods brought him back from death along with Bakura, Mariku, Mana, Kisara, and Mahad to play a game. They all had their own living bodies now and were given two options, 1: play the game, or 2: go back to the afterlife and have their other halfs not even remember they existed. None of them could bear the thought of there other selves not remembering them so they agreed to play. If they win they’ll get to be alive once again, but if they lose them and all their friends will go to the shadow realm. The gods altered the memories of their other selves so that they wouldn’t remember their darks. Their first task in the game was to get them to remember without out-right telling them anything. They completed this task and won the first round of the game, beginning the second. At the very beginning of round 2 Yugi’s Grandpa was kidnapped and a rhyme was left for them to solve. Category:People Category:Anime Category:Character Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!